Boston University School of Medicine (BUSM) is seeking funding for three years to conduct the NCRR K-12 Teacher and High School Students program. We have already established a firm commitment from BUSM faculty and administration to the Biomedical Research Support Program. For the K-12 Program, we are planning a comprehensive program for nine students and two teachers, one in-service and one pre-service, to spend seven weeks in research laboratories at the Medical Center. Enrichment activities, seminars and student presentations are an integral part of the summer program. An additional fifteen hours of scientific pursuit will be required of the participants to complete during the school year. At BUSM, there is a precollege program firmly in place which offers many opportunities for students to continue their exploration of science during the school year. CityLab is the learning laboratory in biotechnology, funded by the National Institutes of Health for use by middle and high school students and their teachers. There is an after school Biotechnology Club and science fair assistance available to students. Also, BUSM offers many excellent post-secondary programs, many for disadvantaged students. BUSM has the resources, dedicated faculty and administration, pre-college and college programs, and experience in successfully conducting this distinguished program.